What have you done?
by CrimsonStorm3737
Summary: Cece thinks Nick has cheated on Jess. Please review :)


"Nick!" Cece shouts as she storms into the apartment. Nick walks out of his bedroom to be met be Cece grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him into the living room. "What is going on?" Nick asks pushing Cece back lightly. "I seen you last night" Cece shouts in Nicks face "In the bar!"

"What are you talking about Cece, I work there" Nick says raising his voice at her. "Don't act like you don't know what im talking about Nick" she says as he pokes Nick in the chest. "Cece I didn't do anything" Nick tells her swatting her hand away.

"Stop lying Nick, this is wrong and horrible" Cece shouts "You have to tell Jess". "Tell Jess what Cece? I have done nothing wrong." He now shouts getting angry at her. "You cheated on Jess!" She shouts at him. "What?" Nick shouts almost laughing "Your not being serious, I would never-" Nick gets cut off by Cece slapping him. Nick looks at her, he is more shocked than angry, "I didn't do anything Cece, I didn't cheat on Jess." Cece then hits him in the chest. "Cece stop it." Nick says stepping away from her. Cece continues to hit him harder and harder "Not until you admit it. " She shouts. "There's nothing to admit Cece" Nick says as he is now up against the wall. Cece then punches him in the face and the back of his head hits the wall. "Stop" Nick shouts at her. He puts his hand to the back of head as he walks away from her, Cece follows him and pushes his back so he stumbles forward. He catches himself on the sofa and turns round to her "I would never cheat on her, I really care about her Cece." Nick explains to her. "I saw you with my own eyes Nick, I seen you with that girl." Cece shouts.

"What girl?" a voice asks from the door. They both turn around to see Jess standing in the door way. "Nick has something to tell you Jess" Cece says as she steps away from Nick. "No I don't" Nick snaps at Cece. "Nick cheated on you Jess, I saw it with my own eyes." Cece tells Jess. Jess's happy smile turned so sad and hurt. "What?" she asks with a broken voice looking at Nick. "Jess its not true, I would never do that to you." Nick explains to her walking up to her. Jess backs away from him, "Don't come near me" She tells him. "Jess" Nick says as he holds back the tears "Its not true."

"Tell me what happened." Jess turns to Cece. "I was at the bar last night, and I saw Nick and this girl kissing at the side of the bar and they were touching each other." Cece explains briefly. Nick looks at her shocked and disgusted "Are you serious?" He turns to Jess "That did not happen" he tells her. "Then what did Nick?" Jess asks him. "That girl was drunk and I took her keys off her so she wouldn't drive home, and she fought with me until she got them back." Nick explains. "Yeah, that sounds believable" Cece adds in.

Nick turns to her angrily, "You know what, im going to go and get the CCTV footage then." Nick shouts. Nick grabs his keys and walks out.

Jess walks away from the door and sits down on the sofa. Cece sits down beside her "You had to be told Jess" she says as she puts her arm around her friend. "Why would he do it" Jess says as she starts to cry. "Men are horrible honey, you cant trust them" Cece tells her, hugging her more tightly now. Jess remains then crying into Cece.

Half an hour later Nick comes back home with the footage. He doesn't look at either of them as he puts the disc into his laptop and fast forwards it to the time of the incident. Then all 3 of them watch what happens and sees who was telling the truth. "You were right" Jess says as she turns to Nick. Nick looks down at her "I would never cheat on you Jess, ever" he says as he hugs her. Cece stands there silently for a moment before she speaks "I'm sorry Nick" she tells him. Nick lets go of Jess and takes the disc out of the laptop. "I need to take this back to the bar" he says. As he turns around Jess notices something "What happened to the back of your head?" she asks Nick. Nick turns round and looks at her and she runs over to him, however he stays silent. She makes him sit down on the chair and she goes to get the first aid kit. "You can tell her" Nick says to Cece bluntly.

Jess comes running back into the room and sits down beside Nick. "What happened Nick?" she asks him quietly. "It was me" Cece steps towards her "I was angry at him and I hit him and his head hit the back of the wall." Cece takes a breath "I thought he had hurt you." Jess turns to her friend ,"So you hurt him?" she says getting angry. "I know I have no excuse for doing it Jess, and I am sorry, both of you." Cece says as she sits down on the armchair across from them.

"Its okay Cece, you were drunk and you didn't know what was actually going on. You thought I had hurt your best friend and you had a right to be angry." Nick says to her. "I'm sorry" Cece says again. "Cece can you just go, for now" Jess says turning round to her friend. Cece nods as she gets up off the chair and leaves.

Nick turns round to Jess and its only now that she sees bruises showing up on his face. She rubs her hand over the bruise and he takes her hand. "I sorry Nick, I should have believed you." She says to him as tears start to fall from her eyes. Nick hugs her tightly and kisses the top of her head. They both lie down on the chair and cuddle.


End file.
